


Metaphors

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Season/Series 02, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird how they look at her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Miriam (miri_d). Written for femslash100 remainders, prompt #172, "reverence".

It's weird, the way the Gemenese and Sagittarons stare at her now. (Dee seems to be an exception, but she's that to most things.) Like she could strike them dead if she chose.

_Well, she could have them airlocked. Different metaphor._

Like she's a goddess.

No, that doesn't work either. When she's screaming her orgasm on her desk, hair spread out like a flame, she almost _is_ a goddess, to Kara.

Words come to her, a few days later, long after she's given up trying to figure it out, at least for the moment.

Religious. Respectful. Reverential.

_It's still weird._


End file.
